


Wicked World

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Mount Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she will actually walk in the sun one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked World

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. "Rivals to lovers" fill for the [28-day challenge](http://the-100-femslash.tumblr.com/post/109795013900/do-you-write-fics-do-you-love-the-100-are-you-a). Working ahead and making up for lost days at the same time!

Maya knows what goes on in the vast and darkened rooms beyond the pristine medical unit. In theory, everyone in Mount Weather knows, but Maya has seen it with her own eyes, walked between the cages and trembled at the rattling locks. She knows, in a way that few others do, the way the air stinks of fear and blood and waste.

This foul process is the cost just to keep her people alive.

Then the teenagers from the Ark arrive, and she feels the buzz of change and a surge of hope. Maybe they will _all_ walk in the sun one day. Maybe Clarke, for all her stubbornness, really can save them from this evolutionary trap. 

"Is that what this is about?" Clarke demands. The heat of the moment turns up too many notches, too fast, but Clarke is the one pulling back as if burned. 

"No," Maya starts, but Clarke is already rebuttoning her shirt.

"Did Dante send you? Are you my bribe?"

The distrust stings, drawing tears to Maya's eyes and hesitation to her movements. She can't stop Clarke from backing herself into a corner when she can't even bring herself to fully reach across the space growing between them. 

"No," she says bitterly. She doesn't even care that her lip quivers. Let the stupid girl from the surface see that her senseless blundering _hurts_ people.

Maya tells herself later that she only imagined that Clarke waited a moment more for an explanation. That it was nothing but false hope, thinking she could have been convinced not to run from Maya's room.


End file.
